1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bookmarks and, more particularly, is concerned with a combination bookmark display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People use all kinds of cards carrying greetings and messages to say thanks, happy anniversary, congratulations, etc. These cards are typically enjoyed for a short period of time, after which they are thrown away. Tons of greeting cards are purchased and discarded every year.
Although many greeting cards contain good messages and evoke pleasant feelings and responses, most people find insufficient reason to retain most of these cards for an extended period of time. Quite possibly many persons would like to retain the messages of the cards for an extended period of time if they have another use.
However, other than as momentos of past occasions, these cards really serve no other useful purpose. It would be desirable to overcome this limitation of greeting cards by providing them with another utility which will provide benefits, in particular, to readers, researchers, teachers, students or anyone who uses books, magazines, notebooks or volumes of any bound stationary.